Wonderland of Artemis
by Crazeace
Summary: A mysterious crook is on the lose and is after Artemis Crock!


This is my first fanfic. So please forgive me if it isn't written well. Hope you leave reviews.

Summary: a mysterious crook is on the lose and is out to target Artemis Crock!

Warnings: electroshock as a method of brainwashing, Violence.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wonderland of Artemis: The Mad Tea Party<span>**

* * *

><p>Ringing noises run through her head. She stumbles and falls down to the ground. Her mind is in a mess, she cannot think straight, the noise ringing through her ears make her lose her control over herself.<p>

"My Alice…would you like some of my tea now?"

**15 Hours earlier….**

**Gotham Academy**

**14:30 PM**

Artemis came rushing out of the Building, she couldn't wait to go to the Cave, be with her friends, the Team and maybe…see Wally around...

As she reached home, she went straight to her room. Began packing her things, took her bow and her quiver and zipped up her gear. "Mom, going out, I'll be back at 11." says Artemis, as she heads out for the door.

Artemis heads to the phone booth were the Zeta Beam is located. She enters the booth and is instantly transported to the Cave. As she walks around, the Cave's Computer confirms her designation: "Recognized Artemis B07".

**Mount Justice**

**14:39**

She is greeted by M'gann with a cheerful smile on her face, and Robin who's quite busy with his holographic computer.

"Artemis! How are you? You're just in time! I baked cookies, the other boys are in the kitchen helping themselves." Said M'gann. "Where is Red Tornado?" asked Artemis. "Oh he's at the Watchtower getting some maintenance." replied M'gann.

As they walk to the kitchen, Artemis can smell the aroma of M'gann's oven baked cookies. She remarked at how M'gann's quite good at baking, unlike before when she ends up burning them instead. Robin used to describe M'gann oven-burned cookies as "Charcookies". Speaking of Robin, what's with him, he's a bit preoccupied with his computer, thought Artemis.

"A few stuff went nuts on the Cave's system, it's nothing, I already got it covered."

As they reach the kitchen, to their shock they found Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash are on the floor, unconscious. The three of them rushed to the boys, trying to wake them up.

"No signs of struggle around here, it's like they just fell dow- eerk!" Robin puts his hands on his head as a splitting headache tears his mind. Artemis and M'gann begin to feel the agony in their heads, M'gann and Robin finally passed out, unable to handle the pain.

As Artemis begins to black out, a figure who seems to be wearing a top hat approaches her the figure grinned and said in a very haunting tone that sent shivers down her spine…

"When you wake up….You will be mine."

**Mount Justice**

**18:24 PM**

Artemis woke up to find herself strapped to a chair, with a tea set before her. She looked around and saw Robin and Kid Flash on the floor tied up to each other with duct tape and gagged. Superboy, M'gann and Kaldur however are nowhere near by.

"Your other friends are in another room dear Alice, they're having some of my tea to keep themselves relaxed." the man with a hat came forward. Dressed in a dark green longcoat with matching colors on his hat. "Now we can start our little tea party without interruptions." The man goes towards Artemis with a hat in his hands and says "With this hat on, you will become my Alice , you will be my work of art but first….you need a few treatments." As the hat is placed over Artemis' head she tries not to scream as electricity starts flowing through her. The man in a hat is using electroshock therapy to try and brainwash her, to become his 'Alice'. "Hmmm now that we have Alice to our party, lets see who else is in our guest list…" the man mumbles and whispers to himself, "Ah yes! The White Rabbit and The Cheshire Cat are to be expected here as well!" The man then shifts his eyes to Kid Flash and Robin still bound and gagged together, a wicked idea crosses through the man's mind, "You two also need my tea….."

**Mount Justice**

**19:52 PM**

Robin woke up with a jerk. He is strapped to a medical table with his arms and legs spread, electrodes are attached to the temples of his forehead, one in his neck and one on his chest. He squirms and struggles to get off his bonds but to no avail. "Mad Hatter where are you! Let my friends go!" yelled Robin, who recognized the man in a hat. "Oh so you know who I am, do you Boy Wonder?" the Mad Hatter comes forward with a mask on his hand and said,"That isn't relevant though right now you my little bird will be changed into a cat." The Mad Hatter puts the mask which bears a horrifying visage of a grinning cat on Robin face. Mad Hatter then presses a button on a remote strapped to his wrist, which then activates the electrodes attached to Robin making him scream in pain.

The Mad Hatter who is actually named Jervis Tetch was a skilled scientist who has impressive knowledge on how the human mind works. But now he employs technology that lets him control the human mind. According to him the brain is just all chemicals, synapses and 'rabbits'. He is also obsessed with the story _Alice in Wonderland, _which is why he based himself as one of its iconic characters, the Hatter. He recently escaped Arkham Asylum after an encounter with Batman but this time he is back with a twisted plan that involves the Team.

The Mad Hatter then goes to another room where Kid Flash is also bound in the same way as Robin, Wally has a Rabbit Mask on his face and he is also going through the same electroshock therapy Robin and Artemis are going through.

"Hehehehe," the Mad Hatter says to himself, "once I have Alice, the Cheshire Cat and the White Rabbit no one, even the Batman will dare to touch me again!"

**Wonderland of Artemis: Part 2: The Mad After Party**

**Mount Justice**

**20:28 PM**

"I need to concentrate" M'gann tries her level best not to let the Mad Hatter's mind control technology take her down. She fights away from all the illusions and the hallucinations that plague her mind. She has to stay strong she needs to protect Superboy and her friends. M'gann shields herself with her telepathic powers. Finally M'gann sees a window of Opportunity and crushes down the Mad Hatter's device with her telekinesis.

M'gann can sense several men from outside the room she is locked in. She unleashes wave of telepathic force which knocks out the men closest to the door of her room. She punches her way out of the room and is greeted with a dozen men dressed in hoodies and wearing rat and hare masks (a reference to the characters Dormouse and the March Hare from _Alice in Wonderland _who were present in the Hatter's tea party.) the Mad Hatter's henchmen run towards M'gann, who proceeds to punch and kick them all swiftly. One of the henchmen points a gun at her but she then uses her telekinesis to push him and hurl him into the wall knocking him out. "I need to find Conner and the others," M'gann uses her telepathy to track Conner first, however she senses Artemis instead and theres something off about her. As M'gann tries to scan through Artemis mind to find out whats wrong she is shot by an explosive arrow set off by Artemis. She goes forward to M'gann with a hat on her head and a collar attached to her neck.

"Artemis whats happened to you? Whats going on?" says M'gann who is confused and is clueless about the Mad Hatter who's loose in the Cave.

"I'm not Artemis, I am Alice," said Artemis with a deep tone. She was successfully brainwashed. "You won't interfere with out tea part- ofmph!" M'gann tries to get her mind right with her telepathy, she also pushes Artemis a few metres away from her just incase she suddenly attacks her.

It was too late however, the Mad Hatter interfered with the battle and used the device strapped his wrist to send out a sonic wave that scrambles and disorients M'gann head. "You've been a nasty little girl! You won't be getting some of my tea any more! Well you'll have to make due with my special tea…" He goes forward and injects a formula into M'gann while she is too disoriented to defend herself. She was sedated and she fell unconscious.

"Now Alice, let's go back and continue with out party and hopefully our guests will be ready once we resume." As they walk back to the room of their tea party, Mad Hatter pours tea (which was laced with his formula) on 2 cups which were meant for Robin and Kid Flash to take.

Mad Hatter then presses a button on his wrist device and out comes Robin and Kid Flash both brainwashed and dressed in a cat suit and a rabbit suit respectively. The Mad Hatter grins in excitement and says, "Hehehehe, finally, now my boys drink up your te-" He was suddenly interrupted by Artemis who gave him a swift roundhouse kick him from behind.

Mad Hatter flies and falls into the table and his weight crashes the tea set, he then fell unconscious. It seems M'gann wasn't too late after all, she succeeded in releasing Artemis from Mad Hatter's mind control though it took a while.

Kid Flash and Robin who were brainwashed to protect Mad Hatter. Came and rushed toward Artemis, Robin and Artemis exchanged blows, Artemis had a hard time though, as Robin an acrobat and a combatant trained by Batman himself was far more superior in fighting than her. Kid Flash in superspeed lands a sucker punch on Artemis. "Ufff, Wally, wait till I get my hands on you." Says Artemis to herself.

Artemis jumps to a considerable distance from Robin and Kid Flash, she then fires a taser arrow at Robin and was knocked out. Wally however dodges every arrow that she fires at him. He jumps on her and pins her down to the ground, with his hands pinning her arms to the floor she tries to get to him, "Wally! It's me Artemis! Come on get your head together!" She then unintentionally knees him on the nuts. In pain Wally accidently falls over Artemis and he lips fell into hers, they practically kissed. Artemis felt a weird sensation over herself, she was warming up, her face was blushing. Wally too seems to be blushing. Artemis pushes Wally off her and gave him a punch in the face and yelled, "That was for kissing me you jerk!"

"My hat! My Hat! My HAAT!" the Mad Hatter got up and goes towards his hat which fell off his head and was crushed in the fight. "YOU! Alice look what you did to my hat! Nasty Girl! I'll fry your brain with my tea!"

" I am not Alice you creep." Artemis pulls an arrow off her quiver and fires a taser arrow at Mad Hatter. He screamed as electricity goes through him, he was shocked and he fell back on the floor. He was knock out cold in an ironic manner. "And that was for electrocuting me and messing around with my head." Said Artemis.

**Mount Justice**

**21:04 PM**

Batman and Red Tornado arrived after the battle, the Zeta Beam Technology was disrupted for several hours which explains why they didn't arrive all those time.

"Can't believe that creep made us dress up like this," remarked Robin, embarrassed at the fact that he was wearing a bunny suit.

Artemis sat down at the Kitchen drinking a glass of water and breath a sigh of relief. She was exhausted. It's not everyday somebody waltzes around the Cave and turns her head to mush.

"Uhh, you okay?" asked Wally, "I heard you told Batman that me and Rob gave you a few hits…sorry about that…" He was blushing as he said that.

"Yeah it's alright Wally, I'm fine….could you please just leave me alone for a while…I'm having a headache." Said Artemis. Wally walks away immediately.

After a few minutes the Team were assembled before Batman, "The Mad Hatter will be put back and Arkham Asylum, you did well in handling the situation. Hit the showers and then head home."

**Gotham City**

**21:40 PM**

Artemis arrived at her home, she opens the door with a spare key she carries and is greeted by her mother.

"Artemis you're back, how was your day?" there was a hint of concern in her mother's voice.

"I'm okay mom, the usual happened today. I need some sleep now, be heading in my room, goodnight mom." replied Artemis.

"Goodnight dear…." Her mother's voice fades away as she heads to her room.

She lies on her bed and meditates about what happened a few hours ago. She would have probably be traumatized about the fact that she was brainwashed, but then that moment with Wally just keep flashing in her head. She couldn't get Wally off her head. She closes her eyes and falls to sleep and entered into her own Wonderland…..


End file.
